


Beseechingly I Come

by Xela



Series: West [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Begging, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is quiet in everything he does, including sex, nothing more than slight sighs on the midnight breeze if Dean lets him get away with it.  Dean likes making him scream into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beseechingly I Come

Castiel is quiet. It's unnatural. Dean's used to people who know what they want and aren't afraid to voice it. Men who demand in low grunts and sharp phrases. Women who take their pleasure first with high-pitched cries and breathy commands. Can't parse your words in the West; life's far too short for that nonsense.

Take Sam. He's loud even when he's not talking. Can't help but notice him and that's got nothing to do with his unnatural size. Ellen, a woman Dean reckons is as close to Mary as they'll ever find, says Sam has _character_ and _temperament._ Dean thinks he's just spoilin' for a fight from whoe're'll give it to him.

Castiel though, he's got _deference._ He's quiet as a church mouse, maneuvers around people 'stead of through them. Waits for ladies, avoids the bars, tips his hat and is all sorts of polite. People pause for him, unaccustomed to such behavior. To someone being demure in a land that prizes immodest audacity. He's quiet in everything he does, including sex, nothing more than slight sighs on the midnight breeze if Dean lets him get away with it.

Dean likes making him scream into the night.

“Wanna hear you,” Dean pants against sweat-slick skin. Castiel gasps softly, his fingers tangling in coarse cotton sheets. A real bed, a luxury they don't always have, but Dean's been feeling charitable these days. Good hauls of late, he and Sam kilt a coven of vampires with barely a scratch between 'em. That's more that enough cause for celebration.

Dean angles his hips so he hits that special place deep in a man's body. The only way he knows is the sudden tension he can feel in Castiel's body, the shuddering ripple of pleasure as the sensation takes him by surprise. Dean grins ferally, pressed against Castiel's back, braces a hand against the wall and fucks in hard. That gets him a high-pitched moan, almost a yelp.

He scrapes his teeth along the curve of Cas's spine. That earns him a choked off moan.

Progress, but not good enough.

“Last chance,” he breathes into Castiel's ear. “Let it go, let me hear you.” Castiel shakes his head, eyes shut tight against Dean's words, an improbable blush creeping across his neck. Dean leans down and licks the heated skin, skims his free hand across Cas's cock, hard and wet.

Dean slows his thrusts till he's barely moving.

“Nuh!” Castiel protests desperately. He tries to reach down and touch himself, tries to thrust back against Dean, but Dean won't let him. Keeps Cas pinned in place, forces him to keep his hands braced on the mattress.

“You know,” Dean grunts, sliding into Castiel. “You know.” Cas whimpers and he's rewarded with the slow slide of Dean's hand over his cock and the friction he so desperately wants.

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs against hot skin. “That's it.” He sinks his teeth gently into the join of Castiel's shoulder, enjoys the flavor of man, this man, shaking underneath him. He can feel Castiel reaching the edge, ready to break. All he needs is a push, something to shatter the stubborn reserve he wears like a cassock, an impenetrable wall around him.

“We're gonna ride out tomorrow,” Dean tells Castiel, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, “and you'll feel me with every step, every canter. Gonna fuck you deep, split you open, ride you hard and leave you too fucked up to remember your name. Never gonna forget this, what we've done. And everyone. Is going. To know.” Dean punctuates his point with deep, penetrating strokes, once against aiming for that secret spot. Castiel keens and his reserve shatters, a tidal wave of emotion spilling out of him in an instant. His words run together, trip in their haste to get out.

“Yes, God, Dean, Dean, _Dean._ I want...want that, want you, want it all. Please, please more, need—I need you. Need this, f-fuck me. Please, please, please please please.” Castiel chants it, timed with Dean's movements, babbling the words as fast as he can. “Dean! Please, need, Dean!” Castiel cries out, sweat falling in beads down his forehead, pooling in the dimples of his back. The words lose their meaning and transcend human definition: it's beautiful, a litany of desire that strips them both of their defenses, more powerful than the unforgiving winds over the great plains. 

Dean swears and lets his body do what it wants, turns off his brain and feels only pleasure, desire, possession. He wraps a clumsy hand around Castiel's cock, pulls on it enough to get him off. Castiel screams, loud and uninhibited. It's a glorious, carefree sound.

While Castiel shakes apart around him Dean surges forward with a low grunt. Three thrusts and he's ready, poised on the edge and tumbling off. Dean is silent when he comes, straining against the pleasure, fighting it and embracing it all at once. God, it _hurts._

Castiel whimpers in the aftermath, wrecked and shattered. He's vulnerable now, in ways no person born in this harsh country could ever be. It's something Dean cherishes, something he didn't know he wanted until the first time Cas broke like this and lay shaking in his arms. He pulls out gently and rolls them over, tucks Castiel into his body while they come back to themselves, small whimpers and sighs escaping from time to time. Dean trails his fingers over the knobs of Cas's spine, counting them over and over, wondering what he did in another life to deserve this because it's certainly more than he deserves in this one.


End file.
